


【RF】镜像

by Walterrr



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walterrr/pseuds/Walterrr
Summary: 假如513之前两个人交换了身体，但在来得及交换回来之前，哈罗德就替约翰死去了。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 1





	【RF】镜像

**Author's Note:**

> 片段 不完整 主要角色死亡

现在，约翰确信这里只剩下他一个人了。他在镜子跟前站定，刷牙，洗脸，沿着下颏的轮廓抹剃须膏，然后看着镜子里的这张脸。他才刚刚五十岁，看上去却已经六十过半了。苍白，困乏，他的皮肤疲软虚浮如同一堆融化的奶油，嘴角悲悯地垂向两侧。他眼睛的颜色变得更浅。他的目光总是在镜子周围游移。一部分原因是盯着这张脸让他感到一种锤击般的钝痛，另一部分则是他发觉自己已经打不起精神了。想到这里，他飞快地笑了一下，那两弯眉毛才显得有些神气。接着他把剃须刀举到耳边，一刀一刀地剃去胡茬，露出剩下的半张脸来。这是哈罗德·芬奇的脸。约翰伸手擦了擦镜子，微微倾身过去，又在镜子前停住了。那会儿他有种要吻上去的错觉，但他只是拧开水龙头，洗去了剩下的泡沫。  
那件事已经过去了很多年，他想，大概四、五年吧。他自己的脸永远停在了四十多岁的模样，哈罗德的生命却在这里得到了某种延续。这些年来，除了每天早上洗漱、刮脸，约翰没有照过镜子。本来他也想略过刮脸这一步，但又认为这不像哈罗德的作风。他的老板注重仪表就像注重他那才华横溢的大脑。即使是坐在电脑前翻查监控录像，他也会在胸口叠放一只方帕。“这不是为了工作，里瑟先生，”他曾经告诉约翰，“我这么做是因为这就是组成我这个人必不可少的一部分。”他永远不能学会像哈罗德那样穿衣服，但至少能做到保持下巴光滑。于是，每天早晨，他举着剃须刀站在镜子前，重新注视哈罗德·芬奇日渐衰老的脸。这成了他一天中最痛苦也是最幸福的时刻。  
时不时地，约翰觉得这是件荒唐的事情。他们的灵魂和躯壳发生了奇妙的错位。如果不是这种错位，死在天台上的人本来应该是他。  
那天，约翰中了一枪，等到他提着箱子爬上天台，哈罗德已经站在那里了。他勉强靠着一堵矮墙，举着枪的手在发抖，但直到最后也没扔掉手里的点四五手枪。  
“芬奇，”约翰喊，“这不对，在那边的人应该是我。”  
“奈森出事之后，我从来没有跑得这么快过。”哈罗德笑了笑。顶着约翰的脸，他的笑容有些动摇，如同一缕挂在风中的香烟。  
“我以为我们已经达成协议了。”  
“我很抱歉事情会变成现在这样，约翰，”哈罗德说。他的声音被天台的风撕扯着。“这是我和机器商量过的结果。根据她残存的数据，加上我的推断，现在我这个样子去发射塔的胜率有百分之零点三。虽然不算大，但是已经足够了。”  
“从那里下来。”他低声说，“拜托，芬奇。”  
“你会死的。”  
“我从来不怕死，你知道的。”  
“但是我不想让你死。”哈罗德说。  
约翰笑了笑，然后艰难地翻了个身。他松开手，发现身上那件灰色条纹马甲已经被血打湿了。他扔下手提箱，靠在墙角，望着不远处举着枪的哈罗德。  
“我记得你好像说过你恐高。”他说。  
“是有点，”哈罗德回答。  
“下来吧。”  
“约翰，现在我们已经没有讨价还价的筹码了。机器已经模拟过，我们有两种选择，一是我守在这里，二是所有人都难逃一死。”哈罗德说。他声音颤抖。“好吧，这里确实有点太高了。”  
“到头来，我们都难逃一死。一开始你就对我说过这句话，我想是时候兑现诺言了。”  
“我宁愿这句话不要成真。”哈罗德说。然后他们都不说话了。  
倚着墙，约翰能听见越来越响亮的脚步声。他知道时间不多了，他也知道自己没法改变哈罗德已经认定的事。他扭过头去望着城际线，一群麻雀从一栋楼上跃起，扑向巷子里的电线杆。  
“里瑟先生，有件事我还要告诉你。”哈罗德又说，“能摆脱我的跛脚，一路从一楼登上顶层，抢在你之前来到这里，是我这辈子感觉最快乐的事情之一。现在快走，走，她告诉我撒玛利亚人的特工已经在路上了···”  
他感觉晕眩，好像正在目睹一桩关于自己的凶杀案。他才明白两个人已经无可分割，他们悲剧性的命运在这一刻已经诞生。约翰提起手提箱，扶着梯子走下天台。在三楼，他听见几声枪响时，想到的居然是哈罗德知不知道如何去控制后坐力。在楼梯口，他再也没有听见点四五手枪的反击，于是加快速度下楼，那只跛脚严重拖慢了他的行进速度。到了一楼，他下到底层，一下子被汹涌的人群淹没了。那些遥远的声音此刻变得清晰：脚步声，车轮声，拖得很长的喇叭声，由远及近又加速略过的引擎声。之后是一声巨响，万物陷入沉寂，他闭上了眼睛。  
直到今天，约翰·里瑟也不知道哈罗德是怎样先他一步来到天台的。他不知道哈罗德是怎样推开那扇他根本不可能推开的门，怎样奔跑着跳上汽车，怎样提着电脑登上那么高的一栋楼。他不知道他有多么享受多年来唯一一次挣脱残疾的身躯的机会，像一只蹒跚学飞的雏鸟，奔向他们的结局。  
约翰从掌心里抬起脸来。他看着镜子，看着镜子里那张眉毛皱在一起的脸，不知道这样一个人究竟是怎样鼓起勇气替他去死的。  



End file.
